


so much for sleeping in

by crimsonfamily



Series: professor layton prompt fics [2]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Azran Legacy Spoilers, Brotherly Love, Day At The Beach, Drabble, Family, Post-Azran Legacy, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Sarcasm, but not really unless i update it. this is just a preset of sorts, laytoncord strikes again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonfamily/pseuds/crimsonfamily
Summary: set at some point after curious village and before lost future, i think.desmond is woken up by a phone call.written for the prompt "summer"for drownout2020
Relationships: Hershel Layton & Desmond Sycamore, Hershel Layton & Flora Reinhold & Luke Triton
Series: professor layton prompt fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908664
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	so much for sleeping in

**Author's Note:**

> let them reconcile!!!!!!! also this is not beta read lol
> 
> contains spoilers for AZL, obviously

‘ _ Rrrriiiinggggg _ ….’

Desmond Sycamore awoke to the sound of his telephone ringing. Grumbling, he dragged himself out of bed and into the hallway of his two room apartment in central London to answer.  
“...yes?” he groaned into the receiver as he rubbed his eyes.  
“Ah, it’s nice to hear from you, Desmond. Did I wake you up?” came the rather leveled voice of a certain top hat clad professor. He sighed.   
“Yes, brother dearest, you most certainly did. I am on work leave at the moment and was hoping to sleep in.”  
Hershel chuckled on the other end of the line. “I apologize. I trust you’ve been well?”  
Desmond smiled ever so slightly. “I suppose I have. You as well?” he responded, looking into the mirror at the mess upon his head. Tugging on a soft curl, he listened to his brothers gentle yet strong voice express the emotional happening that was the final exam of his last year students and the graduation ceremony that came a few days later.   


“Anyway… I called because I wanted to enquire about whether you’d like to come with Luke, Flora and I to the beach, and if so, what you’d like on your sandwich?”  
“...” He did not expect that at all. “Uh, sure? I guess any meat will do…”  
“How about salami and brie?”  
“That works… What time were you thinking?” the older man enquired.   
“I’ll pick you up in an hour, if that’s okay. Make sure to bring what you need,” Hershel announced. Desmond could hear the smile in his younger brother’s voice.   
“Sounds good. I’ll see you in an hour, then,” he said before hanging up. He stretched and yawned, as he went to brush his hair and get dressed in somewhat casual wear. And pack… So much for sleeping in and lazing about all day. 

Desmond couldn’t deny that spending the day with his brother (and his brother’s assistant and apprentice) would be just as good, if not even better, though. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this wasn't too awful!! might make a second chapter sometime. maybe i won't. i do not know


End file.
